the_collegia_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tansihr Curandi
Origins Tansihr Curandi was created after the first campaign I (the admin) played in D&D. Originally I played as a character named Xana Drewitt, a lawful good Paladin. An incident arose when at the beginning of the game our party was in a caravan, riding towards a city. We were attacked by a group of weak monsters, and while most party members began to fight, Xana decided to...hide in the back of the caravan. "The cowardly paladin" then became a running gag in my group, and I decided to create an alternate personality for her in the Caress of Steel campaign. (see Xana Drewitt) Backstory Tansihr, named Xana at birth, was born into a family of paladins who worshiped the deity Pelor. They practically lived in the church, believing it gave them a stronger connection to the gods. Xana had never liked living under the rule of a deity, especially one who seemed to control her family's life to the point of it being ridiculous. Thus, at the age of 16, she fled the church and lived as a gypsy for a large amount of her life. She earned small amounts of money by performing for peasants with the little magic she'd learned at the church. After honing her skills and becoming rather good at basic magic, a group of gypsies approached her with the offer of joining them. Xana gladly accepted and the town square had never been busier with the new addition in the group. In return, at night, the gypsies helped Xana further her training and learn dark magic as well. While living with the group of gypsies/magicians, she heard about the deity Erythnul, the god of slaughter. Unlike Pelor who was a supporter of good and adversary of evil, Erythnul delighted in utter chaos. This excited Xana, and after much pleading, the magicians drove their caravan out to an abandoned castle containing many religious relics, supposedly in tribute to their deity. The gypsies began to explain that they had an underground cult which did, in fact, worship Erythnul. This faded Xana's fear of religion, though the gypsies had a few rules set in place if she were to join the cult. They asked of her to burn any reminiscence of Pelor she had, including religious books and symbols. The other rule was that under any circumstance, no information on the cult was to ever leave the castle. No asking outsiders to join, No leading outsiders into the castle on purpose, no releasing the location of the castle. Absolutely nothing. She happily agreed, discarding all items of Pelor she had. Xana had changed her name to Tansihr Curandi, with curandi translating to "treatment" in Latin. She quickly worked her way up in ranks in the cult, eventually becoming leader after the head of the gypsies passed away from a fatal disease. However, Tansihr had begun to realize that she had become bored with life. As satisfying as being a leader was, it had become somewhat easy life to simply keep her peers in line. She'd heard vague tales of parties of brave adventurers who would explore Tenvor and slaughter foes. This excited Tansihr, who was beginning to think of ways to enter a party without seeming suspicious. There was no way she could just walk up to a group of adventures simply asking to join them. Though, there was one option she thought of. Tansihr had kept her old Paladin clothing from when she lived at the church. She could disguise herself as a weak Paladin looking for a party of travelers to take her in to protect her. She also performed a spell which would turn her hair back to being a messy light brown, which she'd grown out and dyed since her Paladin days to be a sleek, dark-blue curtain that fell over her face. After searching a friendly tavern, she met a wise party of many rogues, rangers and even a Witcher. After being accepted into the group, she built a trap door in their caravan which would hold her personal belongings until it was time to reveal her true personality. As far as Tansihr's party knows, she's nothing more than a cowardly Paladin who likes to hide in the back of the caravan. Inspirations The overall design for Tansihr was inspired by Minkie Pie, a My Little Pony character created by Reitanna Seishin. Tansihr's original name (Xana Drewitt) draws inspiration from the song Xanadu by Rush.